1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type display device, a safe-driving support method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a safe-driving support program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head-up-display (HUD) device for a motor vehicle that uses a windshield of the motor vehicle or a combiner provided in front of the windshield as a screen and projects projection light thereto to display an image is known (see JP2013-112269A, JP2013-072778A, JP2005-028982A, JP2004-058828A, JP-1411-119147A (JP1999-119147A), JP-H05-147456A (JP1993-147456A), JP2014-28593A, and JP2013-189122A). According to such an HUD, a user can visually recognize an image displayed on the windshield or the like by the projection light projected from the HUD with the image being overlapped with a scene in front of a host vehicle beyond the windshield or the like.
JP2013-112269A discloses an HUD that makes an image projected onto a windshield blurred during high speed traveling to enhance safety.
JP2013-072778A discloses an HUD that reduces the amount of information of an image projected onto a windshield when a deceleration of a motor vehicle is large to secure safety.
JP2005-028982A discloses an HUD that reduces the amount of information of an image projected onto a windshield during high speed traveling to secure safety.
JP2004-058828A discloses an HUD that increases the brightness of an image projected onto a windshield during high speed traveling.
JP-H11-119147A (JP1999-119147A) discloses an HUD that increases the size of an image projected onto a windshield during high speed traveling.
JP-H05-147456A (JP1993-147456A) discloses an HUD that reduces the size of an image projected onto a windshield during high speed traveling.
JP2014-28593A discloses an HUD that projects a half (navigation information or the like) of image light modulated by a light modulating element onto a windshield, and projects the remaining half (speed meter or the like) onto a screen in a dashboard.
JP2013-189122A discloses an HUD that projects first image light onto an upper region of a windshield, projects second image light onto a lower region of the windshield, and changes details of the first image light and the second image light depending on urgency and importance of information to be provided to a driver.